Tragedy Boneyard
Tragedy Boneyard is an area that is introduced in Monster Hunter EX's Haunting Hunts Expansion. It can be explored in Low rank, but most, if not all, of the unique monsters in this area appear in High rank and above. Areas Base Camp The Base Camp is surrounded by a large forest, or at least what was a forest at one point. There is a Supply box here as well as a Base camp bed. Connects to Area 1. Area 1 This area is a large sea of dead trees, and is connected to areas 2 and 3. Area 2 This area is a boneyard, littered with the bones of different kinds of monsters. Some of the bones are Gathering areas which can be a good source of bone based resources. Connects to Areas 4 and 6. Area 3 This area is an even larger Boneyard, and the skull of a World eater sized Deviljho can be found here. Connects to Areas 1, 6 and 5. Area 4 This area is a relatively large nesting area where you will find Dromes like Great Wroggi, Gendrome, and Iodrome, as well as their respective subordinates. Looks like a dead end at first, but when the hunter looks closer at the other end of the area, it reveals a climbable surface that goes up towards a cliff side that leads to Secret Area 1. Area 5 a bit of the swamp can be found here, and the mist here is very thick. connects to areas 6, 7 and 8. Area 6 An area that leads to the shore of the swamp. Wisps appear here very often. connects to areas 9, 3 and 5. Area 7 More of the swamp can be found here. Mist here is very thick. Connects to areas 5, and 2. Area 8 Another Shoreline of the Swamp. More bones can be found here. Also leads to a secret entrance to a cave, Secret Area 2. Connects to Areas 5 and 9. Area 9 Completely underwater, this area is where monsters can be fought underwater. Bones litter the bed of this area. Ores can be mined here. Secret Area 1 A cave that holds many ores. Secret Area 2 A cave that holds rare resources found only here. Monsters Low Rank Kelbi, Rhenoplos, Altaroth, Konchu, Bnahabra, Genprey, Ioprey, Wroggi, Iodrome, Gendrome, Great Wroggi, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Wilolu, Tigrex, Zinogre, Nerscylla, Gypceros, Gore Magala High Rank Slagtoth, Bullfango, Gargwa, Deviljho, Rajang, Brute Tigrex, Barurugaru, Purple Gypceros, Nerscylla Subspecies, Shadowraith G-Rank Ghost Lagiacrus, Skeleton Rathalos, Stygian Zinogre, Golden Rajang, Savage Deviljho, Wisp X-Rank Necrosaurus Rex Notes / Trivia *It is always night in this area during quests *It is the only place that Wisps and Wispmothers will appear in G and X-Rank, aside from Wisp Caverns, where they appear at all ranks. *Barurugaru can be fought underwater in a certain area here. *The Trees here are skeletal in appearance, and the area is littered with bones of numerous monsters. Story Appearances *Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia (planned, but no guarantee) Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter EX